kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter
Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |anime = #J40/#E37 - #J53/#E46 - #J58/#E58 - #J65/#E65 - #J67/#E67 - #J19/#E17 |type = Melee, Energy |hat = Red headband, features a yellow star in Kirby's Return to Dream Land |elements = None |powers = Destroys Metal Blocks (Copy Scroll needed) |icon = |enemies = Knuckle Joe, Boxin, Blue Golem |mini-bosses = Iron Mam, Box Boxer |bosses = None |helper = Knuckle Joe }} General Information '''Fighter' is one of Kirby's Copy abilities, first appearing in Kirby Super Star. It is certainly one of his most versatile abilities and he can execute many different attacks with it. Fighter Kirby gains the abilities of a martial artist and boxer, along with being able to fire energy blasts like standard chi/aura fighters, and shows it all off while topped with a red headband. He gains this ability by inhaling enemies with a knack for fighting. The red headband used by Fighter Kirby is near identical to the one Kirby used for the Backdrop ability in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Embellishments are added to fighter's headband in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where it gets subtle pink banding along the sides and a frontal yellow star. Move Set In the Super Smash Bros series Some of Fighter's attacks are used as part of Kirby's regular attacks, in particular the Vulcan Jab and the Spin Kick. Fighter is one of the three Copy abilities featured as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the others being Fire and Ball. Fighter also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! The Fighter ability in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is most similar to the version in Super Star. The look of it is the same, with a simple red headband. Kirby uses all of the same attacks as the Super Star version at some point in the series. He most often gets the ability in episodes featuring Knuckle Joe, from inhaling one of his attacks. Fighter is one of his strongest abilities, used against powerful demon beasts like Masher, with the strongest attack being the Rising Break. Fighter Kirby's abilities are best displayed in episode 53, where he participates in a battle royale against the Martial Arts All-Stars. In the transformation sequence, a band of light forms into the headband. It comically comes off his head, but he catches it and puts it on. He then makes energy pulses with his hands and does a little spin. Transformation Sequence Appearances Fighter, along with Bomb, is the third most frequently used copy ability in the Anime, with six appearances in total. The only time he spin kicks without Knuckle Joe is during the battle with Teacher Creature. *Here Comes the Son (First Use) *Monster Management *Snack Attack - Part II *eNeMeE Elementary *Masher 2.0 *The School Scam ''Kirby GCN'' Fighter is seen in a screenshot for this game. It is unknown what moves he would've used, but he does use the Vulcan Jab move, as seen in the screenshot. Flavor texts Trivia * The red headband Kirby wears for this ability is said to be a homage to the Street Fighter character, Ryu, though it has been neither confirmed nor denied. Some say an even bigger reference to the series is that Fighter Kirby can fire energy blasts or "Hadouken". In addition, his Rising Break bears distinct similarities to Ken's "Shoryuken" attack and his Aerial Spin Kick resembles the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku or "Hurricane Kick". Kirby's Spin Kick is also exactly like Guile's Flash Kick. The idea that the Fighter ability is a homage to the Street Fighter series is further evidenced by the fact that to do an attack, the Instant Mega Blast in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, involves the same button input as the Hadouken. *If Red Kirby obtained Fighter, he would get a white headband instead of the trademark red. * The Energy Blast attack for Kirby's Fighter Ability is a similar condition to the Aura Sphere attack of Lucario, a well-known Pokémon character playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * The artwork of Fighter Kirby in the anime can be seen on the box art of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, despite Fighter not being in the game (though it could be Backdrop given the very similar head band). * In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Fighter Kirby hops in place while putting his arms up, in a similar fashion to a street fighter. * The yellow star on the headband was first included in Kirby's Return to Dream Land only. * Fighter Kirby's flavor text in Kirby's Return to Dream Land appears to be Kirby talking, as the text speaks in first-person. Artwork Image:Fighter.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Fighter.JPG|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:KSqSq Fighter.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:Fighterkirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Fighter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Image:Trophy234.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' File:Fighter kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sprites File:FighterkirbyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:FighterkirbyK&tAM.png|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' File:FighterkirbyKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:FighterkirbyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Fighter Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' image:fighter_icon.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' File:FightericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:FighterIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:Fightericon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards